iDo Not Dance
by H-Rex
Summary: Sam finally goes to a school dance. It's a masked ball! Does she finally meet her night in shining armor? Seddie One Shot!


**Ok longgggg one shot. 5th fan fic here! I've read quite a few versions of this one and loved them all but I wanted to do my own. So read on!**

_Sam P.O.V_

"Carlyyyyy I don't want to go to some stupid dance." Sam complained. She didn't need to go to some stupid dance to stand in the corner and watch everyone else have fun.

"Sam you have to! Nobody's going to recognize anyone else it'll be fun!" Carly said excitedly. She knew Sam didn't want to go and become all girly and dance with someone she didn't know. Sam groaned with Carly this excited there was no way of getting out of this dance.

"Fine I'll go but can I get ready by myself? I don't want ANYONE knowing who I am. Not even you or Freddie are going to know I'm even there!" Sam said. Maybe Carly wouldn't notice me not there if I don't get ready with her.

"Ohhh no Sam you're getting ready with me your not bailing on this dance." Dang! She always knew what I was thinking!

"Ok but I don't want you or Freddie knowing who I am.. Can Spencer and Socko's cousin Taylor fix me up? That way I don't skip out on the dance cause Spencer will make sure I go and you won't recognize me it's perfect!" I said excitedly she couldn't say no to that one!

"Ok fine but I'm going to ask you what songs were playing and if you weren't there your dead!" Carly said before walking away. Finally I get to do things my way for once.

_A few hours later_

"Ok Sam time to take you to Taylor's to get you ready!" Spencer said. Sam groaned she did not look forward to this. On the way there Spencer talked excitedly about his next camping trip. Snore.

"Taylor! Hey this is Sam your girl for the next hour it's your job to make her unrecognizable!" Spencer said. Taylor was staring at me.

"What??" I asked.

"Oh I just know exactly what I'm going to do with you!" Taylor said. He began attacking me with make up and her hair. An hour later I was staring at myself in the mirror. I looked beautiful. I hated to admit that but I was. My hair was up in a weird looking bun that I liked (Her hair is found in my profile.) I was wearing a pink dress that somewhat ruffled down to my knees (Also found in profile). My mask was feathery it was black and dark pink. (Guess what it's found in my profile!). I didn't look like myself. I WAS going to have my hair normal a plain mask and a white dress if she got ready by herself. I would have stuck out like a sore thumb I thought. Everyone would have known it was me. Now maybe I'll blend in. Me and Spencer got in the car and ready to go to the stupid ball.

"So you nervous Sam?" Spencer asked. What is with the Shay's and mind reading jeez!

"Yea a little can you recognize me?" I asked. I looked completely different. I wanted to see if any other people could recognize me.

"Nah I could barely notice it was the same girl when I walked into the room." Spencer said.

"Ok what time does the dance end?" He asked.

"Huh 12:30 I think" I answered.

"Ok I'll pick you up at midnight then that way we can hide your dress and mask ok?" He said.

"What am I Cinderella? Pick me up at 12:15 ok?" I asked. Spencer groaned. He hated driving out around late.

"Fine!" He said. I got out of the car and made my way inside. Why did I go in the second floor entrance? I took the stairs down to the gym. I almost fell. What was that blinding light? Oh it's a spotlight. I quickly made my way down and looked for any recognizable faces. Why did we all have to wear masks? I turned around again and saw a poster. It was a black and white ball? No way! I turned around not a color in sight. I already stuck out like a sore thumb! I made my way over to the punch bowl. This was going to be a long night.

"Hey Sam!" A girl in all white said. I turned around how did she recognize me? Oh I see.

"Hey Carls" I replied. I could easily tell it was her. She had her hair up in an extremely messy bun with pieces hanging down, she had a white dress with a black belt looking thing and her mask was white with a few jewels on it (All Found in my profile!). She looked like Carly you could tell.

"So how did you know it was me?" I asked.

"Because I never told you it was a black and white ball and you're the only one who didn't seem to get the memo." She laughed.

"Yea thanks for that." I said. We were chatting until a boy came up and interrupted. He had chocolate brown hair and was wearing a traditional tux. He had a black and gold mask. (Found in profile)

"Would you like to dance?" He said. I felt like I knew him some how. I figured he was asking Carly. I turned back around to get some punch.

"No thank I'm with a friend at the moment" She said politely same old Carly. Being so nice and such.

"Well I would love to dance with you too but I was asking the nice lady in pink." He said. I turned around I was obviously the only one in pink I turned to Carly she was nodding her head yes.

"Um Sure I would love to." I said as he toke my hand and moved out onto the dance floor. Usually if I danced with anyone I would dance on the very corner of the dance floor. I was in the middle now. We danced for a few songs talking. We went outside for some fresh air. I saw a few kids getting picked up. I saw the clock. It was midnight soon I would have to go if I wanted to get home before Carly and Freddie did. Good thing they had Mrs. Benson was picking them up.

"I have to go." He said. What why? We were having such a good time. Suddenly I saw Carly come out of nowhere. I saw him and Carly leave in a car. Suddenly Spencer pulled up. Why was everything so confusing all of a sudden?

"Step on it Spencer I think Carly is going to beat us home." I said. After a few minutes we got to Bushwell I walked inside Carly's apartment I came face to face with the guy I danced with that night.

"Um Hi! What are you doing here?" I asked. I said as I was about to take off my mask. Before I turned to face him he told me why.

"I live across the hall from here. Carly is a good friend of mine," He said. It was Freddie. I knew it was. I ran upstairs. I couldn't let him know it was me. Carly ran after me. Freddie sat there confused. What just happened he thought?

I came back down in my pajamas still wearing my mask and my hair was up. He already had his mask off and sitting there still.

"Freddie.." He looked up at me. I still think he didn't have a clue. I toke out one pin that was holding the rest of my hair up (I took the rest out.) My curls bounced down. I thought by then he would recognize me. Of course not. Stupid nub.

"Hey you have the same hairstyle as my friend Sam," He said. UGH what did I have to do to show this boy I AM SAM! Carly sat there and watched all this unfold. She knew it was Freddie and me. She basically set this all up. She came with Freddie and knew it was him who asked me to dance. Ugh stupid complicated things.

"Freddie…. I am Sam.." After I said that I took my mask off. Freddie stood there in silence. His face was unreadable. I couldn't tell what he was going to say next.

"You're the girl I danced with tonight?" He asked. I nodded. He still looked dazed.

"You're the girl I felt sparks with whenever you spoke?" I nodded again.

"When did you figure out is was me?" He asked. I thought back to when we danced and when he left.

"I had an idea when you left with Carly.. But I wasn't sure until you said you lived across the hall." Carly sat there with a smug smile on her face. I winced. I hate stupid moments like this.

"Can you do me a favor? No matter what it is?" Freddie asked. I didn't know what he was up too and I was a little scared of him at the moment.

"Um Sure?" I choked out.

"Kiss me." He said. What?? I thought. Carly's expression was the same thing. Before I could answer his lips found mine. I was expecting that from him. My eyes fluttered closed. Carly's expression was priceless. He leaned back.

"Sam, will you go out with me?" He asked. I smiled.

"Sure!" I answered before kissing him again. Carly was shocked she looked like she was going to fall over.

"So why did you need to kiss me before asking me out?" I asked.

"The first time we kissed I felt a spark. I wanted to make sure that spark was still there" He said. I kissed him.

"Yup still there" I laughed. Carly fainted.

**I liked the ending this what incredibly long for me to write. Anyway review please! Bye Bye!**


End file.
